Roachy
by MyNameIsBeki
Summary: Roach gets pissed of at Chemo and they fight. But the Chemo decides to instigate something a little different.  ChemoxRoach


**A/N - Well, I know I should be writing for my Past Memories but this just popped into my head and I couldn't not write it up. But I assure you, I'm writing the third chapter, it just takes me a while to write sexy sex scenes :D**

**Well, inspiration for this comes from Pandorum. I watched the movie and when I went to sleep I was thinking of the scene where Bower and Nadia are fighting and thought, what if that got a little frisky, so I though I'd write something like that. I didn't want to write male/female so I thought of MW2 coupling. SoapxGhost came to mind first but it didn't seem right for them. And then I thought of our dead Roachy, and I've always liked the idea of Chemo and Roachy :D**

**Roach, Chemo and Meat belong to Infinity Ward (sadly)**

**Beta-d by the beautiful Faye-The-BookWolf**

**~.~**

"Do you not know how to shut up, Chemo?" Roach almost growled. Chemo was really starting to piss him off now. He never stopped throwing insults at Roach and berating him when he did something wrong.

"I don't see what the problem is, Roachy." Chemo moved forward threateningly so their chests were almost touching.

"You're REALLY starting to piss me off."

"What are you going to do about it? You deserve it anyway, if you could actually do things right then I wouldn't have to say such things." Chemo retorted.

That was it. Roach had dealt with just about enough from this bastard. He pulled back slightly and threw a punch into Chemo's stomach.

"Bastard." Chemo groaned, wincing slightly. He moved forward and grabbed Roaches shoulders, pushing him backwards, causing Roach to grab Chemo's upper arms, and so began the battle.

Roach knew that just downing and pinning him would not be enough like the usual scuffs between men in the armed forces. He had to beat the shit out of Chemo, make him shut up and teach him to actually show a little respect, even if they were of the same rank.

Roach managed to get his foot behind Chemo's leg and pushed him backwards, successfully throwing him to the ground. Roach moved down to begin the punishment he had planned for Chemo. He couldn't wait, he had been planning this for weeks, and now he finally had the change to fulfil his plan.

Unfortunately for Roach, Chemo brought his legs up and kicked Roach in the chest, putting all of his force into it, forcing Roach to fall backwards on his backside. Chemo took the opportunity to scramble forward, push Roach backwards and straddle him. Pinning his arms to the ground.

"You need to sort yourself out Roachy. This isn't going to help at all."

"Fuck off, bastard." Roach growled. He freed his arms from Chemo's grip and pushed him sideways, reversing their positions. He grabbed Chemo's wrists in the process and pinned him to the ground.

"Hey! What's going on in here?" Came Meat's voice as he entered the sleeping quarters of the 141.

"Don't worry Meat, I'm just about to beat the shit out of Chemo and maybe teach him a little respect."

"Sure sure, just don't kill each other, nobody wants any more FNG's right now." Meat moved over to his sleeping area and retrieved the current book he was reading and vacated the sleeping quarters.

"I don't see how giving me a beating will teach me respect, Roachy, it will only make the situation worse." Chemo stated. He rotated his hands and managed to grap Roaches wrists in return. He sat up and restrained Roaches arms behind his back, effectively trapping the man between his bent legs and torso.

He removed one of his hands from the makeshift restraint and placed it on the small of Roaches back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Roach complained, his voice high from the rising panic.

"Shut up, Roachy. you know you want this." It was true, Roach did want this. He had wanted it for a long time, ever since he joined the 141 and was graced with the sarcasm of Chemo.

Chemo pushed his hand under Roaches army regulation t-shirt and trailed his fingers up along Roaches spine until he reached his hair line. He moved his hand back down and circled it around to Roaches front.

He risked letting go of Roaches wrists to push his other hand up under his t-shirt. He brushed both his hands up and over Roaches abdomen and chest and lingered on pert nipples.

"Fuck sake, Chemo." Roach gasped as he brought his hands around to rest on Chemo's shoulders and threaded his fingers through said man's hair.

Chemo moved his hands down to deal with Roaches belt.

"Hey." Roach whispered, grabbing Chemo's wrists. He rested his forehead against Chemo's. "We can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"Because someone might come in!" Roach almost squealed.

"Be quiet, Roachy." Chemo sighed and pushed his lips against Roaches, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Roach sighed into the kiss and laced his fingers with Chemo's.

Chemo pulled away and began tracing kisses along Roaches jaw line and down his neck. He found Roaches collarbone and began sucking the blood to the surface of his skin, giving him a hickey.

"Hey! Stop it! You'll leave a mark!" Roach complained.

"I know, that's the point." Chemo whispered as he pulled away and assessed his handy work. The spot was bright red and was sure to leave a bruise.

"You're mine now." Chemo whispered seductively as he removed his hands from Roaches and went back to work on Roaches belt.

"I said no, Chemo." Roach said as he again grabbed Chemo's wrists to stop him.

"Oh come on, what's the problem?"

"Like I said before, we can't do it here."

"Fine then." Chemo spat as he pushed Roach backwards and off of him. He stood up, straightened out his clothes and began to leave the sleeping quarters.

When Roach finally recovered from the shock of being pushed away, he bolted upright and almost ran after Chemo. They were almost at the door when Roach grabbed Chemo by the wrist and pulled him around to face him. They looked at each other for a second before Roach pulled Chemo up against him. Chemo pulled his hands up to Roaches shoulders to push him away.

"I still want you. Chemo." Roach whispered.

Chemo stopped in him movement and looked at Roaches face, trying to detect any traces of a lie. When he found none he sighed and pushed his lips against Roaches in an almost tender kiss.

"Come on, we better go. I though I heard the Captain shouting about a meeting when we were fighting." Roach smiled when the need for air parted them.

"How long ago?"

"About ten minutes."

"Shit, he'll kill us for being late."

"Yeah, let's go." Roach laughed as he pulled back and made his way out of the sleeping quarters with Chemo following in close pursuit.

**~.~**

**A/N - Well, yeah. I didn't know weather to call it a love bite or a hickey. I'm English so I call it a love bite. But I like the idea of Roach and Chemo being American so I called it a hickey :D**

**I hoped you liked it! **


End file.
